


Mistakes

by VonJabey



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All sorts of normal FNaF stuff, Canon-Typical Violence, Suiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonJabey/pseuds/VonJabey
Summary: My take on the story of Five Nights at Freddy's, from start...sorta...to finish. A bored rich guy, a drama club member, a former cheerleader, a gaming addict, a voice on the phone, and a conspiracy theorist, and their attempts to survive the worst job on Earth.





	

If William Afton would ever admit to one mistake, it would probably be making the damn Springlock suits in the first place. He was already filthy rich from the first set of animatronics. Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, and Lolbit had all been EXTREMELY successful, and he got a cut of the revenue from both Fredbear and Friends locations.

And then he had a thought. The animatronics would be far more efficient if human actors could play their part. Kids would visit more for the novelty, parents would pay, and he’d get a larger cut. It seemed brilliant...unfortunately, Lolbit’s design had absolutely zero way of accommodating an actor-none of them did. Gears and wires took up a surprising amount of space.

And then he had ANOTHER idea. He could use a system to cause all the sharp, undesirable bits to retract for an actor to fit into the suit. There might be a few accidents, but hey, money was money. 

Lolbit had to be scrapped for the plan to work-she was both too tall, and scared the children after an incident involving Fredbear’s left hand. 

He should have made those teeth dull…

William had no clue what happened to her after that-the Lolbits were removed from both locations, and he never cared enough to go digging.

He bought a nice house in the neighborhood, got married, had three children...everything was going great.

Then he decided to turn one of the Fredbear Locations into a sort of Spin-Off location. Money and deeds traded hands, and Circus Baby’s was opened. The new Baby and Ballora designs went over well enough, but William then had another bright idea-one that, as it turned out, wasn’t very bright at all.

He rolled Fredbear and Spring Bonnie into one animatronic-called it Funtime Freddy-the thing was adorable, children loved it. 

The redesigned Lolbit went over...not quite as well. It snapped it’s faceplates at parents, stared at children, didn’t follow any of it’s programing, yes, Funtime Foxy was a monster.

Albeit one he shouldn’t have left his daughter in the middle of the day to go tinker with...alright, two mistakes. 

Believe it or not, he actually intended to be there for his son’s 10th birthday, despite the fact he was hardly ever in the house anymore. He was busy coming up with ways to keep the Animatronics in line, so they’d know what they were doing was wrong.

Sitting in his comatose son’s hospital room, William started to consider that MAYBE he wasn’t doing so hot on the parent front. Three Mistakes.

Four tops.

He was hired to build the Toy Animatronics, but found no joy in doing so. They were boring things, cheap knock offs of cheap knock offs.

Right. The Fazbear gang. Eight mistakes. He hated those damn things now-the owners never even bothered to pretend to look after them.

He was hired as a Night Guard for the week before the Grand Opening of the new Location. By his last night, he had set up quite a bit of interesting new ‘Programing’. Whatever poor fool they hired as the next guard was going to get a nice surprise...followed by a painful death. 

God-thinking back on it, he had no clue why he even did that. Grief? Curiosity? Revenge?

...Boredom? He could have stopped it at the flip of a switch, but chose not to. He LET them chase after that poor High Schooler.

Poor kid. Maybe he should have stopped the attack-but the sound his head made was funny, so it was a mixed barrel.

The kids were mistakes nine through fourteen. It was a spur of the moment sort of thing. If he could get away with one crime, why not six more? They weren’t even good kids, no-one would miss them.

A foreign kid, a bossy jerk, a bully, a ‘cool kid’, his coworker’s brother, and the DAMN sixth one. He could have burned that one’s body, maybe then The Puppet wouldn’t have gained MORE sentience.

Mistake Fifteen was trusting a damn robotic voice. Never again.

And now, as he bled out, sitting in a body that was no longer his own, in a rusted, broken bunny suit, he stared in the faces of his six victims. He supposed that was...Sixteen Mistakes?

Give or take another five, but who was counting anymore? He gave a small huff, as a female monotone spoke to him for the first time in Twelve years.

“In hindsight,you should have informed me that they were possessed as well.”


End file.
